


no culture yes technology- 1

by healingpaint, Whisperweber



Series: no culture yes technology [1]
Category: 1PUNCH (Band), NCT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Crack, Ik jisung and punch are still veryyyyyy young, Im sorry for sinning, Multi, Not in korea, Ships will be updated as they become official, btw this is set in america, chatroom, highschool, i have no idea where we went with chapter 7, into a cameo, just making it clear, this is a bad thing, we love produce 101, you can request produce 101 ships or characters and we'll see if we can incorporate them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/healingpaint/pseuds/healingpaint, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisperweber/pseuds/Whisperweber
Summary: Crack inspired by my chats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Usernames (these will change throughout the story)  
> Taeil- leetaeil  
> Hansol- jihansol  
> Johnny- superbroccoli  
> Taeyong- moontaeyong  
> Yuta- yutaku  
> Kun- lovewinwin  
> Doyoung- vroomvroom  
> Ten- tenny  
> Jaehyun- 4years  
> Winwin- lovekun  
> Mark- foreignswagger  
> Renjun- ilovemoomin  
> Jeno- senpai  
> Haechan- prankmaster  
> Jaemin- noticeme  
> Chenle- lele  
> Jisung- park  
> Punch- fruitpunch
> 
> 94-95 liners are 19  
> 96-97 liners are 18  
> 99-00 liners are 17  
> 01-02 liners are 16

1:27am  
prankmaster created ‘no culture yes technology’   
Prankmaster added foreignswagger, leetaeil and 14 others  
prankmaster: good night  
senpai: …..i can’t sleep  
prankmaster: …  
prankmaster: try to sleep  
senpai: homework  
vroomvroom: night night  
prankmaster: u seem to be able to do it on the bus  
prankmaster: doyoung wait  
prankmaster: i have something to send to you  
vroomvroom: ??  
senpai: omg doyoung is active  
senpai: o.O  
vroomvroom:XD  
vroomvroom: alive and active  
noticeme: lol  
prankmaster: it’s a miracle  
jihansol: guys go to sleep its 2am. donghyuk you still need to grow  
1:50am  
jihansol deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

_________________

 

11:05am  
yutaku reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’  
yutaku: someone halp  
yutaku: i haven’t finished the science hw  
yutaku: -_-  
11:05am  
superbroccoli deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

_________________

13:24pm  
lovewinwin reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’  
lovewinwin: ten u know where my home economics room is right  
tenny<3: professor park right  
lovewinwin: yup  
lovewinwin: sicheng  
lovekun: ??  
lovewinwin: can u go with ten after home economics to our classroom  
lovekun: nope  
lovekun:XDXDXDXD  
lovewinwin: -_-  
lovewinwin: lol  
lovekun: screw you  
lovewinwin: screw you too  
lovewinwin: …  
tenny<3: byebye  
tenny<3: hahaha  
tenny<3: ㅠㅠ  
tenny<3 : ._.  
13:47pm  
leetaeil deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

____________________

15:43pm  
lovewinwin reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’  
lovewinwin: ten  
lovewinwin: hows life  
lovewinwin: being ditched  
tenny<3: …  
lovewinwin: (:  
tenny<3: screw u  
4years: ten being ditched?  
4years: oh  
4years: alright  
tenny<3: mhmmmm  
lovewinwin: wait yoonoh wru rn  
4years: why  
lovewinwin: im walking back home past the mcdonalds you were at on snapchat earlier  
4years: oh wow  
4years: XD  
lovewinwin: wru  
4years: im at home  
4years: too bad  
lovewinwin: …  
lovewinwin: bish c u tmr morning. buy mcdonalds  
4years: bye  
lovewinwin: dont be late  
4years: oh yeah right  
4years: i’ll try  
lovewinwin: ...i’ll call you to wake ypu up  
moontaeyong: i want starbucks  
moontaeyong: …):  
foreignswagger: lets get it tmr after school  
park: like i can get it now but i’ll be nice and go with u  
lele: lol  
16:00pm  
ilovemoomin deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member+ ship is exposed to the public eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames (these will change throughout the story)  
> Taeil- leetaeil  
> Hansol- jihansol  
> Johnny- superbroccoli  
> Taeyong- moontaeyong  
> Yuta- yutaku  
> Kun- lovewinwin  
> Doyoung- vroomvroom  
> Ten- tenny  
> Jaehyun- 4years  
> Winwin- lovekun  
> Mark- foreignswagger  
> Renjun- ilovemoomin  
> Jeno- senpai  
> Haechan- prankmaster  
> Jaemin- noticeme  
> Chenle- lele  
> Jisung- park  
> Punch- fruitpunch
> 
> 94-95 liners are 19  
> 96-97 liners are 18  
> 99-00 liners are 17  
> 01-02 liners are 16

23:11pm  
lele reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’  
lele: guys save me  
ilovemoomin: y  
lele: donghyuk kept on singing rookie today and now its stuck in my head  
noticeme: what did you expect  
noticeme: its donghyuk (or dongsookie (the horror of the memories) for goodness sake  
senpai: anyone knows where mark and donghyuk are? I cant find them and im relying on them to get home safely  
lovekun: have you guys ever realized that the brain named itself  
lovekun: or that in a parallel universe we might just not even be humans  
lovekun: or that we’re also aliens to other living species  
lovewinwin: Sicheng its 11pm and your screens brightness is hurting my eyes  
lovewinwin: go to sleep and get off tumblr its cold even though i have u  
yutaku: ooooooo youre in the same bed ;)  
lovewinwin: go away you weeaboo  
yutaku: im not a weeaboo im actually japanese  
prankmaster: guys jisung has a crushhhhhhh  
4years: who is it  
park: no i dont  
prankmaster: its samuel  
4years: that one kid in his class with the pink hair?  
prankmaster: yup  
prankmaster: and i just so happen to have his account

park changed prankmaster’s username to traitor

Park: fight me

traitor changed traitor’s username to donyukkk  
donyukkk changed foreignswagger‘s username to capablemark  
donyukk changed park’s username to crushonpunch  
donyukkk added fruitpunch to ‘no culture yes technology’

 

fruitpunch: wow who are you guys  
crushonpunch: i srsly hate u so much donghyukkkkkkk  
fruitpunch: who’s crushonpunch  
donyukkk: o im donghyuk lee (chan gave me your contact) btw crushonpunch is someone u hang out the most with  
fruitpunch: chan? Vernon? sanha?  
donyukkk: idk who do u think it is  
fruitpunch: idk but if its a girl i cant accept it  
fruitpunch: idk or care if you guys are homophobic but im not straight  
donyukkk: see ‘crushonpunch’ told u  
donyukkk: just saying crushonpunch is a ‘HE’  
fruitpunch: i mean there is a guy i like in my class but i think hes 100% straight

 

donyukkk changed donyukkk’s username to cupidonyukkk

 

cupidonyukkk: ok why do u think so  
cupidonyukkk: cupid donghyuk is here to help  
cupidonyukkk: the cupid knows everything so spill it  
fruitpunch: he gets jealous if a girl talks to me  
fruitpunch: he said that he likes that girl  
fruitpunch: he also glares at me so much  
cupidonyukkk: …  
fruitpunch: what  
cupidonyukkk: why does that sound like someone we know

crushonpunch kicked cupidonyukkk out of the chat  
Yutaku added cupidonyukkk to ‘no culture yes technology’

yutaku: no i like where this is going  
4years: me too  
Vroomvroom: me too  
Lovewinwin: stop being whipped for jaehyun doyoung  
cupidonyukkk: don’t spoil the fun ‘crushonpunch’  
cupidonyukkk: ok describe which traits u like of him  
fruitpunch: he’s hot when he’s dancing  
fruitpunch: like rly rly rly hot  
fruitpunch: but then he looks harmless and extremely cute at the same time  
fruitpunch: like a frustrated puppy  
fruitpunch: and his hair is like such a pretty blonde and seems really soft  
cupidonyukkk: yeah?  
fruitpunch: yeah  
yutaku: so u get hard  
fruitpunch: well yeah? im a teenager  
4years: oh jisung see he gets hard  
4years: oh shit  
fruitpunch: yeah that’s my crush  
fruitpunch: wait what

crushonpunch has left ‘no culture yes technology’

cupidonyukkk: yeah that’s ur crush leaving  
cupidonyukkk: go catch him  
+Private chat on special day  
fruitpunch: but i always thought he was straight  
senpai: now dont get me wrong i dont judge by looks but have you seen his hair  
senpai: jisung is as straight as cooked spaghetti  
cupidonyukkk: strong words coming from a person in denial  
leetaeil: Children, go to sleep now, or I’ll come and throw all of you out of the window.  
leetaeil: You know I never lie.  
leetaeil: I mean it.  
leetaeil: What I mean is, don’t activate this chat until tomorrow morning.  
Senpai: guys im still seperated from markhyuk  
Leetaeil: Jeno Lee go to sleep right this moment.

leetaeil deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames (these will change throughout the story)  
> Taeil- leetaeil  
> Hansol- jihansol  
> Johnny- superbroccoli  
> Taeyong- moontaeyong  
> Yuta- yutaku  
> Kun- lovewinwin  
> Doyoung- vroomvroom  
> Ten- tenny  
> Jaehyun- 4years  
> Winwin- lovekun  
> Mark- foreignswagger  
> Renjun- ilovemoomin  
> Jeno- senpai  
> Haechan- cupidonyukkk  
> Jaemin- noticeme  
> Chenle- lele  
> Jisung- crushonpunch  
> Punch- fruitpunch
> 
> 94-95 liners are 19  
> 96-97 liners are 18  
> 99-00 liners are 17  
> 01-02 liners are 16

AM 01:27  
yutaku reactivated ‘no culture yes technology”  
yutaku changed moontaeyong’s username to boomingty

 

yutaku: guys guys guys guys  
yutaku: ik that im gonna die tmr morning  
yutaku: and get no food  
yutaku: but idc thats not the problem  
yutaku : guess what  
superbroccoli: taeyong released a song that says booming system up up ty track ty track which is annoying afsup it gets stuck in ur head  
jihansol: oh come on its not that bad  
jihansol: be kind  
superbroccoli: agreed but still the fact that its annoying doesn’t change  
yutaku: as much as I agree Johnny, that's the wrong answer  
yutaku: it's the fact that some people are so oblivious, especially when their extremely gay crush likes them back but they're too stupid to notice, but then they know how to help other peoples love problems  
leetaeil: Nakamoto Yuta. GO TO SLEEP AFTER CHANGING TAEYONG’S NAME BACK.  
yutaku: k.

Yutaku changes boomingty’s username to febreeze  
Yutaku added crushonpunch to ‘no culture yes technology’  
Yutaku deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

 

AM 7:15  
4years reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

4years: guess who i just saw  
crushonpunch: why am i here  
crushonpunch: btw im not going to school today  
crushonpunch: i dont want to face reality  
4years: lovefight?  
crushonpunch: we didn’t even start dating or talk for that matter  
crushonpunch: its awkward  
4years: ????  
4years: then why is ten thinking that u and that person are dating?  
fruitpunch: ‘that person’ is here thank you very much  
4years: o u were still in the chat  
fruitpunch: no shit sherlock  
4years: if im sherlock does that mean doyoung is dr watson  
tenny<3: wow letting that gay crush really show huh  
vroomvroom: stop bullying yoonoh  
tenny<3: #whipped  
4years: youre not one to talk about being whipped since you are at johnny’s every beck and call  
tenny<3: i came here to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked right now  
4years: but seriously guess who  
lovekun: idk samuel?  
lovewinwin: or what u want to play knock knock who’s there  
4years: sicheng how did u kno  
lovekun: first of all dont type like that  
lovekun: second of all me and kun are literally right next to you you dolt  
foreignswagger: Kun and I.  
lovekun: K.  
fruitpunch: im still here  
ilovemoomin: morning yoonoh doyoung winwin jisung kun and mark  
fruitpunch: what am i  
fruitpunch chopped liver  
lele: no youre in denial  
lele: get your facts correct  
ilovemoomin: sorry samuel good morning <3 <3 <3  
Lele: excuse me renjun  
Lele: what are those hearts  
ilovemoomin: for showing my love towards him?  
crushonpunch: no shit renjun hes mine  
lele: ewwwwwww  
fruitpunch: oh jisung youre still here btw are you at school  
fruitpunch: cause i just saw a guy with blonde hair walk into our classroom  
ilovemoomin: stop being so mean chenle and i didn’t mean love as in ‘love’  
crushonpunch: no its not me  
cupidonyukkk: whos not u  
cupidonyukkk: cause youre definitely at school  
cupidonyukkk: consideirng the fact you just guilttripped mark into buying you food  
crushonpunch: no im not  
foreignswagger: yes u r  
crushonpunch: thats it im moving to timbuktu  
crushonpunch: but not before you two get together  
crushonpunch: i mean donghulk and mark  
Fruitpunch: what about me  
noticeme: donghulk- jisung park 2017  
cupidonyukkk: not before 'u two' get together  
cupidonyukkk: same goes for me  
cupidonyukkk: but for me not before u two get together and do hot stuff  
cupidonyukkk: which will never happen bc taeil is going to kill ur boyfriend  
cupidonyukkk: o sry  
cupidonyukkk: ur soon-to-be-boyfriend  
fruitpunch: its completely fine its not like i have feelings  
fruitpunch: feeel free to ignore me  
lele: like we didnt before  
ilovemoomin: chenle  
lele: okok gees its true tho  
ilovemoomin: only for u so be kind  
ilovemoomin: say im sorry  
lele: u r making me feel like a kindergartener  
ilovemoomin: say sorry  
lele: ok im sorry  
ilovemoomin: no ok  
lele: what  
ilovemoomin: chenle  
lele: im sorry  
ilovemoomin: there u go  
yutaku: the kids r growing up sniff sniff  
jihansol: u r a kid too yuta  
superbroccoli: based on maturity we all are  
superbroccoli: maybe besides taeil and taeyong  
crushonpunch: before i move to timbuktu  
crushonpunch: reminder that the jaeno fanclub meeting is tonight 9pm on skype  
senpai: what is  
noticeme: jaeno  
yutaku: aww theyre finishing each others sentences  
crushonpunch: you guys are idiots @senpai @noticeme  
tenny<3: idiots in denial  
fruitpunch: wait if im correct then noticeme is jaemin and senpai is jeno right  
tenny<3: yeah  
fruitpunch: arent they dating?  
senpai: no were not  
noticeme: were just friends  
fruitpunch: i thought you guys were since you guys are with each other like 24/7  
febreeze: guys get off now  
febreeze: the bell just rung

febreeze has deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


	4. Chapter 4

PM 12:40  
noticeme has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'

noticeme: guysg pls tell me im not the only one suffering through  
senpai: through what  
noticeme: the puppy dog looks of the dreaded denial and  
senpai: and?  
noticeme: *whispers in horror* lovesickness  
senpai: lovesickness wow jaemin wow  
senpai: so who's the cause of it  
noticeme: samuel and jisung park  
senpai: well im pretty sure everyone in this chatroom is suffering  
noticeme: *gasp*  
noticeme: (hoe dare you)  
senpai: hoe?  
noticeme: typo intended  
senpai: thank u very much jaemin how kind u r  
noticeme: ik no need to thank my awesomeness  
senpai: i was... nvm  
noticeme: HOE DARE YOU USE NVM ON ME  
senpai: u always use it on me o.o  
noticeme: THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN USE IT ON ME  
senpai: and that doesn't mean u can shout on me  
noticeme: well im the man in the relationship so shut your pretty mouth  
senpai: thanks for the compliment  
senpai: o aiwait  
senpai: what  
senpai: jeamin  
senpai: what do you mean relationship  
noticeme: i meant relationship as in friends  
noticeme: idk where your brain went (besides into the sewer)

 

senpai has left 'no culture yes technology'  
noticeme added senpai to 'no culture yes technology'  
noticeme changed senpai's username to embarassedmuch

noticeme: you'll never be able to leave without me

embarrassedmuch has kicked noticeme out of the chat

embarrassedmuch: there  
embarrassedmuch: problem solved

embarrassedmuch has left 'no culture yes technology’  
febreeze has deactivated 'no culture yes technology’

 

PM 09:12  
vroomvroom has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'  
vroomvroom changed vroomvroom's username to doyounging

4years: theres more creativity than the brain capacity of jisung  
doyounging: yoonoh i dont have time to argue with u rn  
4years: ok what happened  
doyounging: that was what i was trying to say  
doyounging: what the hell happened yesterday  
4years: mingyus just a friend  
doyounging: o yeah? u hug with a friend?  
4years: yes everyone hugs with a friend  
doyounging: well in that case i don't crawl on top of a 'friend' for a hug  
4years: he has a boyfriend who knows hapkido  
4years: im not that stupid to want to get beat up  
doyounging: that doesn't mean u can have a  
doyounging: lets-have-a-deep-hug-and-not-let-ur-jealous-boyfriend-know time  
4years: why do you even care so much  
4years: its not like we're dating  
doyounging:  
doyounging: youre right yoonoh  
doyounging: like how you're always right  
febreeze: GO APOLOGIZE TO DOYOUNG RIGHT NOW JUNG YOONOH  
4years: why should i?  
doyounging: its okay taeyong  
doyounging: like he said we arent even dating so why should i care about him at all  
doyounging: its not like weve been best friends throughout our literal whole lives and gone 5hrough everything together  
febreeze: doyoung

 

doyounging has left 'no culture yes technology'

 

lele: yoonoh this is your own mess to clean up  
febreeze: yoonoh im very serious  
febreeze: go apologize  
febreeze: u went too far  
4years: ...  
4years: ok

 

4years has left 'no culture yes technology'  
yutaku has added embarrassedmuch and noticeme to 'no culture yes technology’

 

yutaku: why r lovefights going on everywhere  
yutaku: and why am i still alone  
tenny <3: ik why am i still alone (hansol go its your chance)  
yutaku: i thought u had johnny  
tenny <3: o srsly yuta  
tenny <3: johnnys too far away  
tenny <3: his classrooms upstairs  
yutaku: thats like 5 minutes away  
yutaku: r u kidding me ten  
tenny <3: i am a fragile human being  
yutaku: and who won arm wrestling between u and taeyong?  
tenny <3: answer:- sicheng won the tournament  
yutaku: r u srs u won ten YOU  
tenny <3: that was just plain luck  
yutaku: plain luck - ten 2017  
yutaku: then why do i have a photo of taeyong suffering doing arm wrestling with u  
tenny <3: idk maybe cause he had a problem down there called taeil+ ty jr.  
tenny <3: he even made lyrics saying 'booming system'  
tenny <3: i wonder what that is implying  
febreeze: no shit ten it means nothing  
yutaku: tmi  
leetaeil: there are kids here ten  
tenny <3: kids who know everything  
tenny <3: meaning that they r not kids anymore  
crushonpunch: well ive been corrupted by you guys  
tennyy <3: oh im pretty sure its the other way around  
tenny <3: if my eyes were correct i think i saw u two kissing behind vending machine  
tenny: not dating my ass  
yutaku: o whaaaaaat  
yutaku: i feel like a proud mother hen  
yutaku: u guys r datingu  
crushonpunch: uh no  
febreeze: u kissed  
febreeze: u kissed before dating  
febreeze: you kissed before courting  
febreeze: before parental approval  
febreeze: before marrige  
febreeze: U GUYS WENT THAT FAR WHEN U GUYS R NOT EVEN DATING  
febreeze: R U FREAKING SRS  
leetaeil: oh taeyong chill  
leetaeil: life happens kids were just following it  
tenny <3: i think i said this before  
tenny <3: first of all you are in no place to talk ty  
tenny <3: who freaked out after having a hot night with taeil before dating  
tenny <3: cause you cant control your damn hormones  
tenny <3: who was it  
tenny <3: taeyong answer me  
leetaeil: stop bullying taeyong ten

febreeze has deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’  
yutaku has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'

yutaku: no i like where this is going  
tenny <3: it feels like a deja vu  
tenny: <3 also it's not bullying  
tenny <3: i call it character building  
lovekun: if idols write fics about themselves is it fanfiction or not  
lovekun: if anime characters watch anime is it live action or anime  
tenny <3: r u finally mad winwin  
tenny <3: and dude ur name is very  
tenny <3: very confusing  
lovekun: considering that anything you say ten is similar  
tenny <3: let me change it  
lovekun: NO.

tenny <3 changed lovekun's username to winsquared 

tenny <3: for all the math geeks out there  
tenny <3: definitely not in this chatroom tho  
tenny <3: o yeah right and kun

tenny <3 changed lovewinwin's username to kunfupanda

tenny <3: admit it both of u  
tenny <3: u actually like it right?  
tenny <3: im very impressed with my naming skills

kunfupanda has deactivated and locked the chat till OO/OO/2017 AM 1: 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


	5. Chapter 5

PM 11:53  
cupidonyukkk has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'

 

cupidonyukkk: at least im the one who made the chat  
cupidonyukkk: dont ever lock the chat again kun  
cupidonyukkk: i wont care about being disrespectful  
cupidonyukkk: i will strangle u to death  
cupidonyukkk: ok well thats not the problem for now  
cupidonyukkk: my job is still on-going  
cupidonyukkk: my final goal is too get jaeno and doyoonoh together  
capablemark: who is doyoonoh  
cupidonyukkk: u havent been online for ages  
cupidonyukkk: what r u? a fossil fuel?  
capablemark: i left my laptop in taeyongs place  
cupidonyukkk: why didnt you go get it? taeyongs place is like 5 minutes away from ur house  
cupidonyukkk: u r definitely not the lazy kind so its not bc u r lazy  
capablemark: i didnt want to see any explicit contents caused by our implied mom and dad  
cupidonyukkk: ... that makes sense  
capablemark: theyre literally our parents  
capablemark: we dont need to be scarred for life  
lele: because we already r  
lele: wait didnt they fight  
lele: i mean 'doyoonoh'  
cupidonyukkk: oh yeah mark  
cupidonyukkk: doyoonoh is doyoung and yoonoh  
capablemark: oh  
cupidonyukkk: and chenle  
cupidonyukkk: i did something called speaking to one of them at a time and figuring out what happened between the two of them and  
lele: and?  
cupidonyukkk: they r fine  
cupidonyukkk: they were even holding hands  
cupidonyukkk: i swear at some point doyooung snuggled into yoonoh’s side  
lele: ok  
cupidonyukkk: rookie rookie  
lele: donghyuk no  
cupidonyukkk: donghyuk yes  
cupidonyukkk: my super rookie rookie rookie

lele has left 'no culture yes technology’  
ilovemoomin has added doyounging, 4years and lele to 'no culture yes technology’  
febreeze has removed leetaeil from 'no culture yes technology’

febreeze: i swear to god im not facing moontaeil ever again  
superbroccoli: like i believe u  
yutaku: what is it this time  
yutaku: lovefight again?  
superbroccoli: nah  
superbroccoli: its just taeyong  
superbroccoli: hes embarassed as hell  
kunfupanda: why?  
superbroccoli: oh  
superbroccoli: well  
febreeze: shut up johnny  
tenny <3: and yeah he will like totally listen to u  
febreeze: why do u pop up everytime u hear something about johnny?  
superbroccoli: i dont think he does  
tenny <3: not every single time  
febreeze: just like 95.24% of the time  
doyounging: what about that 4.76%  
febreeze: getting sassy with everything in sight  
yutaku: anyways if its not lovefight what is it  
yutaku: ik that taeyong is always embarassing himself  
yutaku: but like idk it seems different this time  
jihansol: guys  
jihansol: i think its much more than that  
jihansol: did taeil find your video of singing barbie girl in a rainbow tutu when we were 14  
jihansol: or did he find ur secret collection of  
yutaku: of?  
jihansol: videos  
yutaku: which is?  
jihansol: about cosplay?  
febreeze: no shut up hansol  
jihansol: or pics of you dressing up as snow white  
jihansol: or were they the secret pics you hid in your wallet of him dressing up as katana from suicide squad last halloween  
febreeze: hansol  
febreeze: SHUT UP  
winsquared: woah i learned... quite a few things  
kunfupanda: sicheng you saw or read nothing you heard me  
yutaku: but thats not that embarassing  
yutaku: i have tons of photos of people dressing up as a girl or things  
yutaku: coughdonghyukcough  
doyounging: yuta considering youre shameless af  
doyounging: your definition of normal is very very different from us

cupidonyukkk has added leetaeil to ‘no culture yes technology’

cupidonyukkk: taeil since im your fav and more fabulous compared to all these other mortal beings  
cupidonyukkk: what did taeyong do this time  
leetaeil: first of all my 'fav' is definitely not you  
leetaeil: just so you know its actually jisung  
leetaeil: but ill tell you anyways  
febreeze: moon taeil you better not tell them or illl tell them what i know  
leetaeil: he accidently showed me a video of him freaking out  
yutaku: he always freaks out  
leetaeil: when riding on a pony when he was 10 years old  
febreeze: thats it  
febreeze: Moon Taeil has a shrine dedicated to Markson and it takes up all of his wall space

leetaeil changed leetaeil's username to moontaeil

moontaeil: that’s it  
moontaeil: we r divorcing  
febreeze: what about the kids  
moontaeil: did we even care about them in the first place  
yutaku: i thought u said u will never face taeil again  
febreeze: i didnt face him i txted him  
yutaku: but since things are going this way  
yutaku: hansol has an unhealthy obsession with hair dye  
moontaeil: taeyong is a slut for ten and johnny  
moontaeil: after he accidentally saw a sticky note that ten left  
moontaeil: which said:  
moontaeil: i want to have xxxx with ur fatass -ten-  
moontaeil: for johnnys birthday  
febreeze: i trusted you  
jihansol: yuta has a waifu body pillow  
jihansol: sry yuta i couldnt let them divorce  
yutaku: hansol has a taste for red lipsticks  
yutaku: applied on boys  
yutaku: especially himself  
jihansol: why dont u go kill urself yuta  
yutaku: im sry but i enjoy my life rn thank u very much  
tenny <3: johnny is a B O T T O M  
superbroccoli: ten has has tons of bdsm things in his drawer  
febreeze: what the hell ten?  
moontaeil: there are children here  
febreeze: in that case  
febreeze: did we even care about them in the first place - Moon Taeil 2017  
moontaeil: children who are not innocent  
moontaeil: and johnten shipper  
moontaeil: yes u taeyong  
moontaeil: im pretty sure u r gagging about the fact that ten keeps tons of things  
tenny: im sure hes gagging on something else rn ;)  
capablemark: we cgange topics so quickly  
cupidonyukkk: nearly as fast as your mixtape was dropped  
cupidonyukkk: and retrieved from the sewer  
cupidonyukkk: mr absolutely fully capable  
cupidonyukkk: btw mark has an unhealthy obsession with yaoi or BL manga  
capablemark: donghyuk has a praise kink  
febreeze: wait wait stop right there  
febreeze: how do u know that he has a praise kink  
febreeze: like  
febreeze: wait  
febreeze: dont tell me that  
moontaeil: yes they did what u r thinking taeyong  
moontaeil: be proud the kids are growing up  
embarrassedmuch: on the topic of kinks  
senpai: jeno lee i know where you keep your TVXQ shrine  
senpai: and those tickets for their next tour’s vip and meet and greet seats  
senpai: and u dyed ur hair with ur recent obsession on N  
fruitpunch: jisung is sensitive on topics regardibg any member of exo-m  
fruitpunch: exo actually  
fruitpunch: anybody can make him cry either in happiness or sadness or idek anymore  
crushonpunch: sam’s sensitive on his neck like really  
embarassedmuch: jaemin loves free  
lele: renjun has a life size moomin plushie that he cant sleep without  
ilovemoomin: chenle keeps tons of hair dyes in his closet  
febreeze: look and learn kids  
febreeze: see how innocent renjun and chenle is  
cupidonyukkk: taeyong coming from you that means nothig  
moontaeil: no actually hes quite innocent on tge streets  
moontaeil: he gets scared and calls for everyone after watching horror movies  
moontaeil: because he cant stand being alone  
moontaeil: not in the sheets tho  
moontaeil: he is  
yutaku: hot as hell. the end  
4years: doyoung is a goddamn professional at makeup  
4years: not mentioning that the target is usually me  
doyounging: newsflash yoonoh looks hot af with chokers  
doyounging: prettier also  
doyounging: he has a collection of them  
winsquared: kun constantly uses me as a mannequin  
kunfupanda: i reserve my right to keep silence  
4years: well ik winwin likes acting innocent  
4years: he knows a lot of swear words  
4years: and acts like he doesnt know them  
4years: and he uses that and makes that puppy eyes  
4years: he also pretends to not understand us  
4years: so kun will teach him and dote on him  
febreeze: im sure everyone has been exposed at least one time already so time to sleep  
febreeze: and good news  
febreeze: taeil and i are not divorced  
moontaeil: so sweet dreams

moontaeil has deactivated 'no culture yes technology'

AM 2:46  
foreignswagger has reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

foreignswagger: I have come to a conclusion  
foreignswagger: an epiphany if you want  
foreignswagger: I Mark Lee am  
yutaku: unconditionally in love with Lee Donghyuk?  
foreignswagger: no why are you even awake  
foreignswagger: am the proud owner of strongly damaged by bleach hair  
yutaku: that is the screenshot im gonna bring out when somebody asks me what the definition of anticlimatic is  
capablemark: my hair is like hay  
yutaku: and what about jisung  
capablemark: his hair is healthier  
capablemark: ive bleached it more timess and used more colous and went lighter  
yutaku: well u shouldnt have 'permed' it  
yutaku: i dont even think that bleaching is the problem anymore

Yutaku has deactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

AM 10:07  
winsquared has reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

winsquared: so my class was studying shakespeare in english  
4years: which is also my class  
winsquared: twelfth night specifically  
winsquared: and i realized that u know how back in shakespeares time  
winsquared: there were only male actors  
winsquared: and a character in twelfth night is a girl that dresses as a boy  
Winsquared: well back then it wouldve been  
winsquared: a boy  
winsquared: dressing as a girl  
winsquared: that dresses as a boy  
winsquared: #mindblown  
4years: im sorry sicheng do we seem like we’re on twittwe or tumblr rn  
4years: and also i think that everyone already knows about what u said  
4years: its 9th grade stuff  
4years: grow up sicheng  
kunfupanda: be nice to each other children  
doyounging: yeah be nice to the other child too kun  
4years: if were children then are the both of you guys would be pedophiles  
kunfupanda: unnecessary  
4years: like your existence

winsquared has removed 4years from ‘no culture yes technology’  
doyounging has added 4years from 'no culture yes technology'

winsquared: im very srs rn  
winsquared: have u been dumped  
winsquared: why r u sensitive as hell  
winsquared: i mean u always were  
winsquared: but its worse today  
kunfupanda: i think hes just salty  
kunfupanda: cause you as his best friend refused to rewatche high school musical with him last night  
doyounging: wait dumped?  
doyounging: dumped???  
winsquared: no doyoung of course he was happy thats why hes so salty today  
4years: is that even supposed to make sense  
foreignswagger: no  
tenny <3: like your face  
doyounging: is it national foreignswaggers association be salty day  
tenny <3: not yet  
tenny <3: no you havent seen johnny or jisung be salty yet  
yutaku: no he actually is  
yutaku: ik why  
yutaku: he was kicked out by his roomate  
yutaku: i think bc he was singing too loudly  
yutaku: and by loud i mean LOUD  
superbroccoli: no actually ivee been here the whole time  
superbroccoli: ive just been noticed as many times taeyeon has noticed you on instagram yuta  
yutaku: well u have been singing 'I' by taeyeon the whole time  
yutaku: and attempting the footwork in ‘you think’ and ‘ah-ah’ by teen top which both failed epicly  
yutaku: which i could hear from my house which is a few doors away  
superbroccoli: not a single time  
yutaku: low blow johny  
yutaku: unnecessarily low  
crushonpunch: yuta thats what people think of your blowjob’s quality  
tenny <3 : there weve all been salty once doyoung  
febreeze: my kids have been even more corrupted  
moontaeil: correction-our kids  
moontaeil: actually i just want jaeno and renle  
moontaeil: you can keep the others  
cupidonyukkk: rude  
superbroccoli: like we want to be ur child  
superbroccoli: keep dreaming taeil keep dreaming  
tenny <3: savageeee  
lele: sorry i prefer taeyongs cooking skills  
lele: over your nonexistent ones taeil  
ilovemoomin: be nice chenle  
lele: ok  
fruitpunch: (whipped)  
lele:oh really  
lele: im whipped  
lele: lets tell everybody what you dud for jisung today

 

embarrassedmuch changed embarassedmuch's username to je-no-shit  
senpai changed senpai's username to najamni

je-no-shit: btw i prefer taeyong too  
najamni: count on me too  
moontaeil: fine be that way  
moontaeil: what did punch do for jisung anyways  
cupidonyukkk: what do u mean  
cupidonyukkk: like for his proposal?  
ilovemoomin: dont worry taeil i prefer you if it means im away from certain people  
je-no-shit: a little bit too late for those renjun  
najamni: yep taeil is already deeply hurt  
najamni: u can see from him trying to change the subject  
je-no-shit: pathetic moves tho  
ilovemoomin: enough guys  
ilovemoomin:; he might cry again  
ilovemoomin: like that time when yoonoh wrote a letter for him  
moontaeil: back to jisung pls  
febreeze: who has been bullying taeil  
tenny <3: uhh technically u  
tenny <3: bc u r the reason of all these  
tenny: cause youre hot and youre cold  
superbroccoli: youre yes and youre no  
lele: so punch basically bought jisung anything he wanted at the school fair earlier  
lele: so now he's broke  
lele: but they still arent dating

fruitpunch has deactivated 'no culture yes technology’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


	6. Chapter 6

AM 3:17  
capablemark has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'  
capablemark: hyuk  
capablemark: donghyuk  
capablemark: hyukkkkie  
cupidonyukkk: yes im alive and well whats the matter  
capablemark: nothing  
capablemark: i just needed a reality check  
cupidonyukkk: ??  
cupidonyukkk: ????????  
capablemark: i mightve had 8 cans of coke in total today  
capablemark: i needed to taste the feeling  
cupidonyukkk: is there any chance of u being high  
cupidonyukkk: actually i have made up my mind  
cupidonyukkk: u r high  
cupidonyukkk: wait i never knew that u were a nct stan  
cupidonyukkk: whos ur bias  
capablemark: guess  
cupidonyukkk: uhhh haechan?  
capablemark: nope  
cupidonyukkk: what  
cupidonyukkk: he looks exactly like me  
capablemark: come on guess  
capablemark: you know what ill just tell you  
capablemark: its jaehyun  
cupidonyukkk:  
cupidonyukkk:  
cupidonyukkk: that was unexpected  
cupidonyukkk: ...  
cupidionyukkk: why tho  
capablemark: i just like his vioce  
capablemark: and his awesome hair in firetruck  
cupidonnyukkk: well my bias is haechan  
capablemark: that was to be expected  
capablemark: you guys are so similar its kind of creepy  
cupidonyukkk: hes noisier than i am  
capablemark: i kind of doubt it  
cupidonyukkk: btw u starting to calm dowm  
cupidonyukkk: from ur coke highness  
capablemark: what  
capablemark: what  
capablemark: what  
capablemark: what  
capablemark: FIRETRUCK  
cupidonyukkk: wrong  
cupidonyukkk: fanboying mode on

capablemark changed his username to CAPABLEMARK

CAPABLEMARK: CCCCCHEWINGGUM  
CAPABLEMARK: CHEW YOU LIKE CHEWING GUM  
cupidonyukkk: woah  
cupidonyukkk: ik its saturday tmr but u r too high  
CAPABLEMARK: OPEN YOUR RICE  
cupidonyukkk: mark?  
CAPABLEMARK: EAT JIN AND OPEN YOUR RICE  
CAPABLEMARK: CAN’T LIVE WIT HOUT YOUUUUUUUUUU  
cupidonyukkk: mark  
CAPABLEMARK: WAKE ME WAKE ME UP  
CAPABLEMARK: THIRSTY THIRSTY FOR LOVE  
CAPABLEMARK: LETS TALK ABOUT LOVE  
cupidonyukkk: LET ME TALK ABOUT LOVE  
CAPABLEMARK: YEAH IM TALKING ABOUT U  
cupidonyukkk: YEAH IM TALKING ABOUT U  
CAPABLEMARK: MARK IS ABSOLUTELY FULLY CAPABLE  
cupidonykkk: NO MORE RULES JUST DIAL MY NUMBER IF U R READY TO HAVE UR HOUSE BLOWN  
CAPABLEMARK: NCT NCT N-CITY  
CAPABLEMARK: AND THATS A LONG ASS RIDE  
cupidonukkk: GIVE ME WHAT U GOT CAUSE U KNOW THAT I CAN TAKE IT  
CAPABLEMARK: STEP UP IF YOU CAN KEEP UP WITH ME  
CAPABLEMARK: BE ANYWHERE EVERYWHERE  
CAPABLEMARK: UST BLINK FOR ME  
cupidonyukkk: JUST HOLD UP  
CAPABLEMARK: GET HIGHER  
CAPABLEMARK: EY YEA YEA YEA YEA  
cupidonyukkk: HANDS UP IF U FEELING THE VIBE NOW  
CAPABLEMARK: EY YEA YEA YEA YEA  
cupidonyukkk: ONE STEP TWO STEP  
cupidonyukkk: GET IT LIFTED  
CAPABLEMARK: HATE IS ON ME  
CAPABLEMARK: MR FIREMAN ON THE FLOOR  
cupidonyukkk: o wait  
cupidonyukkk: no mark no  
cupidonyukkk: turn off ur fanboy mode  
cupidoyukkk and go to sleep  
CAPABLEMARK: ITS JUST A FANTASY  
CAPABLEMARK: ROCK YOUR BODY BODY  
cupidonyukkk: go to sleep high mark  
cupidonyukkk: never knew a day will come when u r high and im not  
cupidonyukkk: mosly bc its already over 3am?

cupidonyukkk changed CAPABLEMARK's usename to capablemark  
capablemark changed capablemark's username to CAPABLEMARK  
cupidonyukkk changed CAPABLEMARK's usename to capablemark  
cupidonyukkk has deactivated 'no culture yes technology'

AM 7:24  
yutaku has reactivated 'no culture yes technology'  
yutaku: why was mark so high yesterday  
yutaku: technically today but well anyways  
yutaku: never knew that he could be noisier than donghyuk  
febreeze: well taeil might have given him some beer  
tenny <3: such a good parent taeil  
supperbroccoli: it was definitely not some  
supperbroccoli: it was like two whole cans  
yutaku: ...  
moontaeil: what  
moontaeil: he looked fine  
moontaeil: well at least when he left our house  
yutaku: where did u even get it from  
moontaeil: from people living over the rainbow  
yutaku:  
moontaeil: and who doesnt do underage drinking  
moontaeil: even u guys have done it  
yutaku: wait u knew?  
jihansol: we knew  
jihansol: like 19 year olds know everything  
jihansol: bc we have been that age  
yutaku: o hansol u r finally back  
jihansol: bc my laptop is back  
tenny <3: what happened to ur laptop?  
moontaeil: u wouldnt want to know it  
supperbroccoli: why?  
febreeze: bc the reason is so dirty  
tenny <3: and since when did we care?  
supperbroccoli: never  
supperbroccoli: so?  
febreeze: u can expect that it is related to yuta  
febreeze: from how yuta is not typing anything rn  
tenny <3: ofc  
tenny <3: any inappropriate things related to hansol has somehow yuta related to it  
supperbroccoli: so what is it  
moontaeil: yuta accidently sat on it while having  
febreeze: a hot night  
tenny <3: a hot night - taeyong 2017  
supperbroccoli: wait  
supperbroccoli: but doesnt hansol usually keep his laptop on his desk?  
moontaeil: yes that tells u how hot it was  
tenny <3: o  
tenny <3: ooooo  
tenny <3: omg hansol  
jihansol: what  
tenny <3: and yuta  
supperbroccoli: i dont get it  
tenny <3: johnny why is ur mind so clean  
jihansol: he just doesnt get it  
jihansol: bc he can be so dumb sometimes  
moontaeil: like u dont  
febreeze: enough  
supperbroccoli: well still  
supperbroccoli: i dont get it  
tenny <3: they had it on the desk  
supperbroccoli: but his desk is tiny  
tenny <3: yeah so what  
tenny <3: im pretty sure their butt can fit in  
supperbroccoli: o  
febreeze: btw guys just saying  
febreeze: its monday  
febreeze: ik our houses r close but  
febreeze: get ready and LEAVE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a character guide will be out soon

PM 16:03  
je-no-shit has reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

je-no-shit: what the heck  
je-no-shit: i survived the first day of exams  
lele: we know  
lele: youve been posting about that on snapchat  
najamni: i think he was high  
najamni: like the filter was very  
najamni: uhhh  
najamni: very  
lele: weird  
ilovemoomin: chenle next year its your turn  
lele: thanks for the reminder  
lele: like it was sooo helpful  
ilovemoomin: jisung you and punch too  
crushonpunch: well its not this year tho  
crushonpunch: also why am i always metioned with punch  
fruitpunch: guys  
fruitpunch: you know how taeil and taeyong are like your parents  
je-no-shit: such a friendly reminder  
lele: yes what  
fruitpunch: i also have them  
fruitpunch: and i say them because theres more than one  
lele: i wonder how ur mind is so screwed up when u have them  
lele: like i thought u didnt have one  
fruitpunch: coming from you chenle  
fruitpunch: it means nothing  
fruitpunch: so they just wanna join for today so they can meet you guys very quickly  
yutaku: meeting the parents already?  
yutaku: much fast very great  
lele: ur grammar skills r amazing  
yutaku: chenle im sorry you are too stupid to know memes  
najamni: well the thing is  
najamni: he doesnt like them  
lele: no i hate them  
lele: as much as i hate u yuta  
je-no-shit: no shit  
je-no-shit: just add them samuel

fruitpunch added NOTinshinee and manlywink to 'no culture yes technology’

moontaeil: nice to meet you two  
moontaeil: im one of jisung’s parents  
febreeze: and im the other one  
moontaeil: and im assuming you guys are samuels parents  
manlywink: parents?  
NOTinshinee: yes  
moontaeil: my name is taeil  
febreeze: and im taeyong  
febreeze: lee taeyong  
NOTinshinee: well im kim jonghyun and im 19  
manlywink: im park jihoon and im 18  
jihansol: underage marrige with an age gap  
tenny <3: marriage idiot  
yutaku: interesting  
febreeze: yes kids we r the same age as them too  
moontaeil: correction - one of them  
febreeze: and an year gap is like nothing  
NOTinshinee: wait sam you finally manned up and confessed to your 'dream guy’?  
manlywink: well they are a match made in heaven since they have both dyed their hair s9 many times  
crushonpunch: what  
crushonpunch: whatwhat?  
fruitpunch: i trusted you guys as my parents  
fruitpunch: i need new parents  
fruitpunch: might ask woojin if he doesnt want his  
crushonpunch: might ask for myself too  
moontaeil: i feel attacked  
febreeze: when were u not  
fruitpunch: sorry not a fan of incest jisung  
fruitpunch: i could ask the other woojins parents  
crushonpunch: i didnt ask for same one  
crushonpunch: maybe ask the other jisung  
crushonpunch: i thought he was old enough  
moontaeil: theres another jisung existing  
moontaeil: even the idea of it creeps me out  
je-no-shit: you existing creeps me out  
najamni: buuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnn  
moontaeil:  
moontaeil: i dont even have the strength to be annoyed anymore  
febreeze: much old very strength  
moontaeil: that doesnt make sense  
moontaeil: and u r the same age as me?  
febreeze: u r born a month earlier than me  
moontaeil: thats no difference  
NOTinshinee: thats it sam i feel out numbered bring your brother in  
fruitpunch: dad you promised we wouldnt do that  
yutaku: you actually call them mom and dad seriously and not as an insult  
fruitpunch: yeah why  
fruitpunch: jonghyun is basically a dad 90% of the time  
fruitpunch: he even cracks those jokes  
fruitpunch: and jihoon frets over us so much but hes like a strict mom sometimes

fruitpunch has added divahwi to no culture yes technology

tenny <3: o ofc another person coming in  
tenny <3: this room will actually burst someday  
manlywink: daehwi behave yourself here  
divahwi: yes mom  
divahwi: btw im lee daehwi and im 16  
tenny <3: too much information  
superbroccoli: ignore this person  
superbroccoli: hes always salty  
tenny <3: not always  
moontaeil: yeah like 99.999999999% of the time  
febreeze: what about that 0.000000001%  
tenny <3: im actually salty beacuse i dont have any kids and these two have two kids  
moontaeil: weve had this convo before  
moontaeil: take everyone except jaeno and renle  
febreeze: ten if you can take care of yourself we can let you adopt any kid you want  
febreeze: one at a time  
febreeze: except the fact that u cant even take care of ur moods  
lele: saaaaaaavvvvvaaaaageeee  
NOTinshinee: see this daehwi?  
NOTinshinee: chaotic   
NOTinshinee: (and you havent even gone into any of your diva fits yet)  
NOTinshinee: worse than our chatroom which has 59 people  
yutaku: 59 people?  
manlywink: yes 59  
yutaku: hoped it could be 69  
jihansol: yuta shut up   
manlywink: o his name is yuta?  
manlywink: we have kenta  
manlywink: hes 19  
yutaku: lets (try it) add him  
moontaeil: why do i feel like this chatroom will actually have 59 people soon  
fruitpunch: it will happen  
crushonpunch: go away it cant happen  
crushonpunch: first of all this was meant to meet ur parents

manlywink has added kentarista to ‘no culture yes technology’

crushonpunch: ONLY  
fruitpunch: time to meet the extended family then  
crushonpunch: oh my god  
fruitpunch: your extended family and more is already in this group chat  
fruitpunch: dont argue  
divahwi: uh this was their group chat ofc they were already in  
divahwi: think then write  
manlywink: diva on the way  
NOTinshinee: daehwi if you turn on diva mode im not gonna get you any hairdye  
febreeze: its ok nobody cares  
yutaku: wait wait  
yutaku: btw kenta?  
yutaku: how old r u?  
yutaku: whats ur name?  
yutaku: where do u live?  
yutaku: do u have a boyfriend?  
yutaku: or if u dont have one do u have a girlfriend?  
yutaku: do u dance?  
yutaku: do u sing?  
febreeze: yuta ik that u r happy but chill  
febreeze: like sweepig out our chat wow  
kentarista: im takada kenta im 19  
kentarista: i live in a dorm  
kentarista: i have someone that im kinda datiing but we dk whats going on  
kentarista: actually we do but idk not sure  
kentarista: i dance and sing but i prefer dancing most of the time  
yutaku: sammmeeeeeee  
kentarista: why dont you also answer the questions you asked me?  
yutaku: uh im 19  
yutaku: im nakamoto yuta  
yutaku: i live in a dorm too  
yutaku: im dating ji hansol  
yutaku: and as i said before i prefer dancing to singing  
divahwi: ok  
divahwi: no more 'lets-be-friends' moment here anymore  
NOTinshinee: so r u satisfied now sam?  
fruitpunch: weeelllllll  
crushonpunch: why dont u say yes  
fruitpunch: no  
fruitpunch: actually maybe yes  
fruitpunch: im totally not saying this bc jisung is staring at me with a deadly look  
fruitpunch: aka puppy dog eyes  
lele: the cheese save me from the cheese  
cupidonyukkk: im so tempted to kick them out  
cupidonyukkk: mom can i  
moontaeil: wait what about dad  
cupidonyukkk: as mom said ur responsibilities r long gone  
manlywink: o so uhhh u r 'dad'?  
moontaeil: yes (well when they feel like respecting me i am)  
moontaeil: r u?  
NOTinshinee: i am  
febreeze: what  
febreeze: ????  
febreeze: why did i think u r the mom the whole time  
NOTinshinee: its ok i thought u were the dad untill this time too  
febreeze: o thats fine  
lele: this is the first time ive seen taeyong so forgiving  
yutaku: ik  
divahwi: wait taeyong?  
divahwi: taeyooonnnngggg????  
divahwi: the 'TAEYONG'????  
febreeze: yes thats me?  
divahwi: hooooollllllyyyy  
divahwi: i need a signature  
moontaeil: popular much  
divahwi: sam im going to kill u  
divahwi: u were in a same group chat with taeyong this whole time  
divahwi: and u never told me about his existence  
divahwi: even when i was fanboying about him so much  
divahwi: i feel betrayed  
moontaeil: fanboying?  
yutaku: taeyong actually has a thing to be fanboyed about?  
febreeze: hey  
yutaku: fine ur looks  
yutaku: what else?  
kentarista: his dance  
febreeze: o yeah right  
moontaeil: 'o yeah right'  
moontaeil: look at how much confidence there is  
moontaeil: did you actually forget you also dance  
moontaeil: not just upload mixtapes like ‘ty track’  
NOTinshinee: o u upload rap?  
febreeze: uhh yeah?  
moontaeil: im pretty sure u r forgetting about ur life taeyong  
febreeze: i uhhhh uploaded  
NOTinshinee: booming system?  
NOTinshinee: mad city?  
NOTinshinee: baby dont like it?  
febreeze: yeah those  
NOTinshinee: a few of my friends and i follow your soundcloud  
febreeze: thanks  
yutaku: i wonder who told me to stop being friends  
moontaeil: hes just enjoyng his celebrity moment  
moontaeil: ill give u all his signature and his belongings  
moontaeil: maybe his shrine of  
febreeze: shut up taeil  
febreeze: ill chat with u guys in a seperate room  
febreeze: and yuta can chat with kenta in a different room  
febreeze: lets end this chat for now

febreeze has deactivated 'no culture yes technology'


	8. 8

(the first few parts of this chapter were written before the eliminations for top 35)  
PM 10:45  
febreeze has reactivated ‘no culture yes technology’

febreeze: do any of you guys watch produce 101?  
manlywink: ye sye yes !!!1qq1!  
NOTinshinee: as you can see, jihoon is a fanatic  
manlywink: not like youre not  
NOTinshinee: true  
moontaeil: sameeeeeeeee  
febreeze: who are your top 3 picks  
febreeze: btw mine are jinyoung, laiguanlin and justin  
manlywink: bae?  
febreeze: woo  
manlywink: o mine is bae  
manlywink: and i like haknyeon and hyungsub  
febreeze: o  
NOTinshinee: mine are yoo seonho, hong eunki and lee euiwoong  
moontaeil: my top 3 are probably gunhee, hwanwoong and kim yongguk  
cupidonyukkk: irresponsible much  
cupidonyukkk: “parents”  
cupidonyukkk: texting when you tell us to sleep

cupidonyukkk has removed manlywink, NOTinshinee, kentarista, and divahwi

cupidonyukkk: i feel left out  
cupidonyukkk: I need to be the shining star  
cupidonyukkk: I also feel like getting a new username  
cupidonyukkk: markkkkkkkkkkkkkleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
capablemark: on it

capablemark changed cupidonyukkk’s username to dongdonghyuck

dongdonghyuck: brilliant mark brilliant  
dongdonghyuck: im quite disappointed in ur naming skills  
dongdonghyuck: more like ur creativity  
dongdonghyuck: why do u fail at naming  
dongdonghyuck: when ur lyrics r actually on point  
dongdonghyuck: i mean it doesnt make sense  
dongdonghyuck: but its better than booming system up up  
dongdonghyuck: hmm?  
dongdonghyuck: HMMMMMM?????  
capablemark: isnt it cute tho  
capablemark: like you when you get mad  
dongdonghyuck: wait what?  
capablemark: sorry  
capablemark: that was jeno  
capablemark: hes currently high on coke and decided to do that  
najamni: good boy jeno  
je-no-shit: (=^-ω-^=)  
dongdonghyuck: where is jeno and what have you done with him  
je-no-shit: (・`ω´・)  
najamni: o i just introduced him to kaomojis  
najamni: hes gotten obsessed  
najamni: its his new way of coping with pd101  
dongdonghyuck: no he just seems high  
dongdonghyuck: wait what  
najamni: donghyuck ill tell you in private chat  
capablemark: waht  
capablemark: wait what about me  
capablemark: hello

najamni’s conversation with dongdonghyuck  
dongdonghyuck: spill the beans  
najamni: hes gotten a triggerword  
najamni: and he will get into angry mode if you ever say  
dongdonghyuck: say?  
najamni: wanna-one

‘no culture yes technology’  
capablemark: anyone?  
capablemark: everyone?  
je-no-shit: yes  
capablemark: what is it  
capablemark: o do u like produce 101  
capablemark: they debuted right  
capablemark: i think their name was  
je-no-shit: no shit  
je-no-shit: shut up  
je-no-shit: ←~(Ψ▼ｰ▼)∈  
je-no-shit: hoe dont do it  
je-no-shit: (눈_눈)  
capablemark: ?  
capablemark: ?????  
capablemark: o  
capablemark: ooooooo  
capablemark: so u hate them  
je-no-shit: no hate is too strong of a word  
je-no-shit: just strongly dissatisfied  
je-no-shit: what was the deal with cutting out yongguk and hyunbin  
je-no-shit: also  
je-no-shit: #letjoohaknyeondebut  
capablemark: noted  
capablemark: and how do u even know that word  
najamni: whats the point of telling in private when everyone knows ur trigger word now  
je-no-shit: i forgot that i got higher than you in literature 3 years in a row mark  
dongdonghyuck: BURNNNNNNN  
capablemark:  
capablemark:  
najamni: mark you know you fail at life when even the boyf wont help you  
dongdonghyuck: well hes better in math than any of u  
dongdonghyuck: like even hansol  
yutaku: what  
capablemark: what  
je-no-shit: why do u stalk the chatroom all the time  
febreeze: ∑(O_O;)  
febreeze: i cant believe you two  
febreeze: you guys finally made it official and told that rat before me?  
febreeze: (╬ Ò﹏Ó)  
dongdonghhyuck: like join in  
dongdonghyuck: and yes u r better mark  
dongdonghyuck: hansol fails at math  
dongdonghyuck: he's worse than ten  
dongdonghyuck: who is the official math failure of this chatroom  
najamni: its you donghyuck  
najamni: you

je-no-shit changed najamni’s nickname to thatrat

dongdonghyuck: stop frikin insulting everyone at ur sight  
dongdonghyuck: btw ur physics grade is worse than mine  
dongdonghyuck: i thought physics was 'all math'  
thatrat: well at least i dont hide my relationship from my ‘parents’  
moontaeil: (this is getting interesting)  
febreeze: (ikr)  
thatrat: guys if u r going to talk to each other  
thatrat: make another chatroom  
moontaeil: o u can read us  
thatrat:  
febreeze: wait so-called-parents?  
febreeze: did u just?  
febreeze: no food for u 'ratjaemin'  
moontaeil: see justice wins  
dongdonghyuck:  
moontaeil: what  
dongdonghyuck: isnt that more like  
dongdonghyuck: like  
moontaeil: justice yes  
moontaeil has deactivated 'no culture yes technology'

 

febreeze has reactivated ‘failing physics squad’  
febreeze: CODE RED PEOPLE CODE RED  
febreeze: TAEIL STOP ADDING OIL TO THE FIRE OR YOURE SLEEPING OUTSIDE WITH THE DOGS TONIGHT  
febreeze: JOHNNYYYYYYYYYYYY SEEEOOOOOOOOOOOO  
febreeze: JI HANSOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL  
febreeze: NAKAMOTOOOOOOOOOOOO YUTAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
febreeze: DONGHYUCK AND JAEMIN ARE ABOUT TO GET INTO A BITCH FIGHT AGAIN  
febreeze: I HAD TO USE MYSELF AND TAEIL AS A DECOY FOR THEM TO GET SLIGHTLY DISTRACTED  
febreeze: GUISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
febreeze: WHOEVER DOESNT REPPLY WITHIN FIVE MINUTES WILL HAVE TO BABYSIT MY COUSINS  
febreeze: THE BOYS AND GIRLS  
febreeze: AND I’LL MAKE SURE THE GIRLS HAVE THEIR LITTLE MAKE UP BAGS FILLED TO THE BRIM  
jihansol: o shit fine fine  
yutaku: finnnneeeee  
yutaku: code red for bitchfight  
yutaku: it happens all the time  
yutaku: but is it strictly only code red cause of the bitch fight  
yutaku: need some context and clarifications here  
moontaeil: well the thing is  
moontaeil: i was trying to cook  
moontaeil: and i might have kind of failed  
moontaeil: while there was a bitchfight going on irl  
moontaeil: i also got distracted by the high quality top notch entertainment happening there  
febreeze: and also rarely sighted high jeno  
febreeze: who showed all those emojis  
moontaeil: taeyong keeps on making me the person that did the wrong thing but he was also distracting me when i was in the kitchen  
moontaeil: using not very convenient or child friendly ways  
febreeze: what i was only watching  
febreeze: well i might have been dancing  
febreeze: might have been half naked  
febreeze: might have been trying to hug taeil every 5 minutes  
febreeze: after he pushes me away and i get bored  
yutaku:  
yutaku: tmi  
yutaku: parents we have  
yutaku: very amazing  
moontaeil: so im just a device for you when youre bored  
febreeze: basically yes  
moontaeil: o i see where you’re going with this  
moontaeil: you want another bitchfight except that bitch is gonna be replaced with the synynom of lee taeyong  
febreeze: yeah fight me  
yutaku: code red for parents fight  
yutaku: hansol freaking do something  
jihansol: (grabs popcorn)  
yutaku:  
yutaku: these people  
yutaku has deactivated 'falling physics squad'

 

yutaku has reactivated no culture yes technology  
yutaku: GUYSSSSSSSS CODE RED FOR PARENTS FIGHTING  
yutaku: DONGHYUK AND JAEMIN YOU GUYS CAN CONTINUE FIGHTING LATER  
yutaku: THE PARENTS ARE MORE IMPORTANT  
yutaku: BTW JOHNNY YOU HAVE TO BABYSIT THE LEE TAEYONG EXTENDED FAMILY

moontaeil’s conversation with febreeze  
moontaeil: god i love messing with those idiots  
moontaeil: such fools  
febreeze: ik  
febreeze: such cute and innocent beings  
febreeze: btw im very serious rn  
febreeze: what happened to the sausages u were cooking  
moontaeil: i burnt all of them  
febreeze:  
febreeze: all?  
moontaeil: well yeah  
febreeze:  
moontaeil: what am i supposed to do when someone’s trying to distract me every 5 minutes  
moontaeil: also when did you become so evil  
febreeze: well i wasnt trying  
febreeze: and since i started living with u?  
moontaeil:  
febreeze: what  
moontaeil: well u messed up my language  
moontaeil: i actually used to be very sincere  
febreeze: in other words boring  
moontaeil: the others seem to think youre some type of innocent creature  
febreeze: bc i am?  
moontaeil: but the truth is that you taught me all the swear words i know  
febreeze: well u learned everything  
febreeze: it wasnt a MUST  
moontaeil: you taught me in a very…… nonconventional way  
moontaeil: during a very unconvenient situation  
febreeze: srsly  
febreeze: at least u r fun now  
febreeze: and u know all the 'skills'  
febreeze: and im living with u  
febreeze: and im called 'mom'  
febreeze: and we have children  
febreeze: so?  
moontaeil: but based on our real life behavior  
moontaeil: i should be called mom  
moontaeil: also because i have better protective instinct than you  
febreeze: u shoot toy guns at everyone  
febreeze: i wonder who made winwin mad after shooting to his phone screen  
febreeze: and i cook  
febreeze: and more  
moontaeil: you corrupted me  
moontaeil: you waant me to just describe the situation you taught me my first word and forced me to say it immediately afterwards  
febreeze: and i wonder who said 'i just want jaeno'  
febreeze: i didnt force u  
febreeze: u just screamed it in front of my face  
febreeze: yes u were drunk  
febreeze: and the cause was me  
moontaeil: i swsear i will just describe the whole situation again  
moontaeil: in overly descriptive detail  
moontaeil: but im sure you’d like it you asswhole  
febreeze: u dont remember anything clearly to be fair  
febreeze: u were drunk  
febreeze: c u said it  
febreeze: its asshole idiot  
moontaeil: i didnt want to know the spelling of it either  
moontaeil: im fine with the usage  
moontaeil: bc its mostly used for u

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a 2tae spinoff continuation of their chat here (with a little more detail) will be posted soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hit us up!  
> Email: myplacespaceship@gmail.com  
> Twitter: @coasterbreaker  
> Tumblr: myplacespaceship   
> (we also post/tweet or repost/retweet about p101, nct and other things that interest us)
> 
> My personal handles are   
> Twitter: @whisperweber  
> Tumblr: whisperweber-blog or kenta-support-squad  
> (these are where i mostly like and repost pics and whatever im feeling like)  
> (I am also more active on my personal one)
> 
> Feel free to ask questions or check for any updates in the places we mentioned above. (DMs and Tumblr Chatting is also fine)


End file.
